You don t belong here
by PitchTheGleek
Summary: Aubrey and Beca are married. They have seven kids. Their youngest kid is different. See what happens. WARNING:This story is might making you cry.
1. Dolls ,Toy cars and Stuff dogs

Aubrey was home alone with her and Becas seven kids Sage Deanna (10) ,Carson Wyatt (9) , Kallan Brock (7) , McKynsie Danielle (7), Elgan Bruno (6) , Alcott Graham (5) and Jaslin Ella (4). Beca was touring around the world ,cause she was a famous DJ and music producer while Aubrey gave up her job as a music teacher. She wanted to stay home and be there for her kids.

Jaslin sat in her room and played with her dolls when Alcott raced in and snatched the dolls out of Jaslins hand.

"You no deserve!I hates you!" Alcott yelled and hit Jaslin. The brain damaged girl started to cry and fell on the ground face first. All kids were mean to Jaslin cause Jaslin was the result of rape. Aubrey got raped and the kids found out that something bad had happened to their mommy and hated Jaslin. Aubrey ran in and picked Jaslin up.

"Sweety what happened?" Aubrey held Jaslin close. Aubrey couldn´t speak and just whimpered.

"Alcott what happened?" She asked her son.

"I just wanted to help her getting the dolls out of the toybox." Alcott lied to his mom and held up the dolls.

"Oh okay!" Aubrey believed him.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked and looked down.

"No baby boy you didn´t. Jaslin just don´t understand everything and she didn´t knew you wanted to help her buddy!" Aubrey explained to him and kissed his nose before she walked out with Jaslin in her arms. Alcott glared at Jaslin and the little girl hide her face into Aubreys shoulder.

An hour later Jaslin was playing in the livingroom with some toy cars which belonged to Kallan. Kallan walked in and took them away from her. Jaslin looked sadly and crawled away from Kallan. Elgan walked in and Kallan gave him some toy cars. The little blonde sat down in another corner and found a stuff dog. She played with the dog but Carson walked over to her.

"This is mine!" He took it away from her and walked away from her. And again Jaslin crawled away crying silent tears cause she didn´t understand what she did wrong.


	2. A Butterfly and Banana Ice Cream

Aubrey walked into the living room looking for Jaslin. She just found Kallan and Elgan playing with the toy cars.

"Kallan? Elgan can you tell me where Jaslin is?" Aubrey asked her sons.

"No she crawled out after hitting Elgan with a toy car!" Kallan lied.

"Oh okay!" Aubrey walked out and looked for Jaslin. She found the little girl and picked her up.

"Honey you have to tell Elgan that you are sorry for hitting him!" Aubrey told her daughter. Jaslin just whimpered cause she hadn´t done anything. Aubrey walked back into the living room.

"Now sweety give Elgan a hug!" Jaslin gave Elgan a hug with Aubreys help.

"Good girl!" Aubrey smiled and kissed Jaslins head.

"Eww!" Elgan whispered and Kallan laughed. While Jaslin just looked sad.

Beca had surprised her family and came home two days early. She sat on the couch with Aubrey and watched a movie while the kids were playing. Jaslin sat in a corner playing with some blocks. Alcott walked over and took them away. Then he pushed her. Beca got up from the couch.

"Alcott I saw that!" the DJ yelled.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked.

"Alcott pushed Jaslin and took her toy away!" Beca explained to her.

"Alcott this isn´t nice!" Aubrey said.

" Jaslin stole it first!" The young boy lied.

"Jaslin we don´t steal!" Aubrey told her little daughter.

"What?! Aubrey he is lying to you!" Beca was angry now.

"No I don´t think that. We told him that he is not allowed to lie!" Aubrey picked Alcott up. Jaslin looked at Aubrey and held her arms out for Aubrey to pick her up.

"No no bab girl you can´t steal!" Aubrey walked with Alcott to the couch.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Even if she would have started it, which she didn´t he had no right to hurt her!" Beca picked Jaslin up and walked out with her cause she couldn´t stand Aubrey being like that.

"Let´s go for a walk sweety!" Beca kissed Jaslins nose and sat her in the stroller. She then walked to the park with Jaslin. Jaslin smiled happily as a butterfly landed on her nose. Beca laughed softly and took a picture with her phone.

"Is that funny baby?" Beca asked her little daughter and she got a smile from Jaslin.

"Want some Ice cream Jasi?" She brought some Banana ice cream and was feeding it to Jaslin. Jaslin happily clapped her hands together as a response.

"I love you baby girl!" Beca kissed Jaslins nose and the little girl placed a sloppy kiss on Becas cheek.


	3. Can t believe

Sage walked around the park to find her mom and her youngest sister. She saw Beca sitting on a bench with Jaslin in her bed. Sage sat down next to them.

"Hi cutie!" Sage kissed Jaslins forehead. The little girl giggled.

"What are you doing here?" Beca asked cause she was wondering.

"I heard about what happened. I always protect Jaslin mom cause it happens quite often." Sage told her mom.

"Really?" Beca asked she was more then just a little shocked.

"Yes. Sorry that I haven´t told you before!" Sage said sadly.

"It is not your fault baby but thanks for telling me now!" Beca kissed Sages nose.

"No problem mom!" Sage looked at Beca and scooped Jaslin into her lap.

"Let´s go home I have to talk to your mama!" Beca said to Sage and stood up from the bench. Sage soon followed her moms actions and held Jaslin tight. She knew she had to protect her little sister from everyone.

"You are the best mom ever you know that?" Sage smiled a little at her mom and Beca kissed Sages hair.

"Thanks sweety. But your Mami isn´t bad herself it is that she just seems blind in this case!" Beca answered with a small frown on her face.

"Do you think mami will finally understand?" Sage asked and held Jaslin close to her chest. The little girl was fighting against the sleep.

"I hope so Sage I hope so!" Beca answered truthfully.

Beca sat down with Aubrey on the couch in the living room and started to talk.

"So Aubrey you have to watch carefully cause even Sage knows what is going on with the other kids. They are hurting Jaslin and you kind of give them permission for that!" Beca said and tried to stay calm.

"I didn´t wanted her…I still don´t want her!" Aubrey looked at Beca with no emotion.

"Wait you know what they are doing and you let them hurt her!?" Beca was angry, really angry and shocked.

"Yes!" Aubrey looked down.

"I can´t believe you let them hurt our little girl!" Beca had tears in her eyes now.

"She isn´t ours! She isn´t yours!She isn´t even mine!She is just a little mistake!" Aubrey told Beca. Beca saw black now and slapped Aubrey across the face before she stood up.

"I will take Sage and Jaslin to my dad with me!" Beca said and packed some stuff for the three of them before she drove to her dads house.


End file.
